Remember
by Silent night walker
Summary: That one fatal night Killed his two best friends. Sirius remembers everything that had happened to Lily and James. One shot crapy summary but yeah. R&R plz


As Sirius stood watching as the motorbike flew out of sight he knew Harry was now safe. Sirius turned back to where Lily and James' house stood. But it was no longer Lily and James' house because there was no longer Lily and James.

Sirius sat down on the stairs in front of the house not ready to go in and see what had occurred that fatal night. Sirius smiled at the memories that he remembered.

_Flash back_

"_Potter if I agree to go out with you for one night will you leave me alone?"_

_Screamed Lily across the room to_ James Potter.

"_But Lily I can't because I'm head boy remember? And I'll pick you up Saturday at 8:00 o'clock sharp."_

_James Potter yelled casually back to Lily Evans._

_End of Flash back_

Sirius smiled at the memory of Lily saying yes to James. He remembered how James kept asking him if he'd dreamed Lily saying yes. Sirius chuckled to himself when he remembered how much trouble James got into on the holidays when his parents found out he'd spent 599 Gallons on their first date. But then they didn't mind as much on the wedding day.

_Flash back_

_Harold Potter stood up to give the first toast to the newly wedded couple._

"_Ha-ha, I can remember receiving a bill one day and then going over it wondering since when did I buy 200 long stem roses? Or having a three course meal at Lady Clementine's café and dinners? Or when did I buy a car? I turns out that my son went on a first date and decided to spend 599 gallons then charge it to my card. Yeah well it was worth it because I received the best Daughter-In-Law anyone could ever asked for. Hell, If I was a couple of years younger I'd marry her but I don't think I could take her away from James or if I could even see her with out James. I don't think I've seen those to separate since Lily first stayed at our house but I still think that it was her making all that noise but I still can't prove anything except of course that she went to bed in her room at night and came out of James' the next morning with huge bags under her eyes a dazed look on her face and wearing James' over large T-Shirt. But I think my son is never going to end up going to work knowing that this beauty is a home but is also the next office away."_

_Mr. Potter chuckled as Lily's blush turned a brighter red than he hair. _

"_But I don't think anyone could separate this couple their to in love. Now if everyone will raise their glasses to the newly wedded love sick puppies I'd like to say that I hope that your life together is the most amazing thing that mankind could every experienced, oh, yeah I expect grandkids soon"_

_Everyone chuckled then raised their glasses to Lily and James and at the same time said_

"_To Lily and James, My your love be everything and more"_

_End of Flash back_

Sirius sat on the stairs remembering every time Lily had chucked James and him out during her pregnancy.

_Flashback_

"_Get out, get out I can not stand it anymore. If you want to be drunk go be drunk at your apartment."_

_Lily said pushing Sirius out the front door. It was a normal Friday night and Fridays meant that James got to go down the pub with Sirius._

"_Oh, come on he did mean to fall over the crib and smash it. Hey we can get a new and better one."_

_James said soothing Lily and rubbing her back._

"_You too. I can't stand your breath. Oh yuk you smell of alcohol."_

_Lily said pushing James out the front door along with Sirius. Lily was in her third month of pregnancy and was having trouble keeping down food when she smelt something strong which mostly was furniture polish cleaning spray and alcohol._

"_Oh, come on Lils don't be mean. I always go out Friday nights and come home drunk and its never bother you before."_

_James said in a FYI tone._

"_So it bothers me now. Now if you don't leave I'll have o call your mother and ask to stay there for a couple of weeks"_

_Lily said rasing an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips waiting for the 'boys' to march out the front door and go to Sirius' apartment._

"_oh, don't call mum. If you go there, then I'll came a retrieve you in a day or two then she'll want me to stay and then of course I'll say yes and then we can't have sex because your afraid that they might hear even though they already know I'm sleeping with you cause your pregnant."_

_James said in a winy voice._

"_OUT"_

_And with that the two boys sprinted for the door. Knowing that if they still wanted to be counted as a male he to get the hell out of there when Lily was in this mood.  
_

_End of Flash back_

Sirius smiled at the memory of his best friends they were more like family to him James being his brother and Lily being his little sister always protecting her, except the only time he ever did was when she got into a huge fight with James.

Sirius braced himself for what he was about to witness. He slowly stood up and walked in side. Lying face down in the entrance was James. Sirius knelt down trying to hold back the tears he turned James over so that he was on his back. His chocolate eyes stared into nothingness. James once famous smirk was no longer on his face but a look of pure horror. Sirius stood up. He couldn't bare looking at his best friend his brother's lifeless body anymore. He made his why up to where he suspected Lily to be. He walked in to Harry's room and there where he thought she would be was Lily. Sirius couldn't hold the pain any longer he clasped in tears at Lily side.

"Come on Lils wake up……Please I need you to wake up…. Harry needs you to wake up…..Come on please wake up."

Sirius knew it was helpless she just laid there, with the same look of horror on her face as James had on his. Her emerald eyes which use to dance when she was happy. And her laugh that would never be heard again. The witty come backs she'd hot back at him every time he'd try and insult her for the fun of it. Harry would never be able to meet his parents because of a monster who took them away from him. He was going to pay. Sirius looked up from Lily with a look of pure hatred. He said a name barley above a whisper.

"Peter"

Authors note: Hope you like it. If you're interested in becoming a beta contact me I in desperate need for one. I hope you like.

Sarza


End file.
